The present invention relates to an indicating device.
An indicating device has a pointer arranged on one side of a dial and fastened on a support which is pushed over a pointer shaft, is formed of a hub body and a holding part, and is covered by a cap, the indicating device having a measurement mechanism on the other side of the dial and the pointer being detachably fastened to the support in a predetermined alignment by a form-locked connection.
The known indicating device makes it possible to mount the support with the pointer on the dial of the measurement mechanism and then calibrate it. The pointer can then be removed, the pointer shaft, together with the support, pushed through the opening in the dial and the pointer then again introduced into the support in the original alignment. By this development a substantially smaller opening in the dial is sufficient than in the case of indicating devices in which the pointer which is mounted on the pointer shaft must be passed through the opening in the dial.
In the known indicating device, the pointer is held in the cap. The cap, on its part, is locked to the support in a predetermined position. The known indicating device has the disadvantage that the length of the support must correspond approximately to the diameter of the cap so that the cap can lock on the support. This, in its turn, means a relatively large opening in the dial so that the support can be passed through it. In the case of pointers illuminated by flooding light a large opening means a loss of light. Aside from this, the known indicating device is of relatively complicated construction and therefore not yet optimal for mass production.
It is an object of the invention to develop an indicating device of the aforementioned type as simply as possible in the manner that its pointer can be removed from the measurement mechanism after the latter has already been calibrated and then mounted again in correct position, and that only the smallest possible opening in the dial is necessary for the passage of the pointer shaft together with the support.